The Dunham Sisters
by another.maggie
Summary: Olivia is looking for her long lost sister Holly. When she meets a young woman in Portland she gets suspicious. Is it her sister? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Leverage neither do I own Fringe.  
**

Prologue

They've had been living with him for far too long now. It was already five years since their Dad went off to some mission. They had moved in with David Frey two years ago. The marriage of their mother and David was as old as their living arrangement.

Olivia hated her stepfather. To her, he was always drinking or beating them up, never giving them a gentle hug or useful advice. Actually, she didn't think any advice of his would have been useful for anyone. Besides, David was not as pretty as her father was.

"If David was our _real_ father", Rachel used to say, "We wouldn't look as pretty as we do."

Olivia knew, her sister was right. Rachel was eleven months older than Olivia. The younger one never doubted what her sister said. Additionally, their little sister felt exactly the same way when she said: "David is the worst person in the world!"

Holly was four years old. She was the only one of the three sisters, who hadn't actual met Fergus Dunham yet. The girls didn't know that she never would. Sometimes they sat on the porch of _their _house; the house their _real _Dad had bought after he married their mother.

Anyways, it hadn't been the same since David moved in with them. It had been worse. In the first place their mother used to protect them. The kids were always happy when they had to leave for either school or kindergarten. Probably they were the only kids not hating those things. Olivia was going to the kindergarten with Holly, but would soon attend the first grade of Elementary what would leave Holly alone in the kindergarten for another two years.

David didn't really work. At least he didn't really earn something. Olivia and Holly were taking part in an experiment with kindergarten children earning more money for that than David earned. Of course, they didn't got a penny out of it. David spent most of it on his best friends, Martini and Scotch.

Mom wouldn't have wanted the kids to take part in this experiment, but after she got sick of cancer and died, because they couldn't pay the treatment, the year before, David did everything he wanted to do.

Olivia was used to him beating her up in time. It took her one year to realize both her parents were gone forever and – of course – it was David to tell her.

After he beat her up she got angry and yelled at him: "If our Dad finds out, he will pay you back!" David gave a laugh. "Young lady", he said, "No one is going to protect you ever again. Daddy's dead for years. You're an orphan, Missy. You should be glad I kept you."

The worst thing about the fact that they were orphans was that Rachel already knew. Her mother told her, before she died. "She said, I should keep an eye on you two", Rachel told her on her 21st birthday.

It was Fall when Holly took off. Olivia was going to preschool in the afternoon, while Rachel was still in school, but Holly returned home to their stepfather. Holly never told them what happened in the afternoons. She didn't look like he beat her up, but she was always upset. Sometimes she was just starring out of the window whispering words her sisters couldn't understand.

One day Rachel and Olivia returned to home and she was gone. They looked all over the place for her, but they didn't find her. David was working that day. He returned angry and was even more angry about the news.

"Runaway?! Is this the thank you she owes me? Taking off?"

David called the police and told them of Holly's missing. They reacted immediately, but no one found her. The police man told David that there was a possibility they wouldn't find her alive. David acted sad in front of the police. He begged them to keep looking, but when they left he was yelling at Olivia and Rachel.

"Where did she go? Can one of you tell me where she is?"

They both shook their heads.

"Stop lying at me! I can see if you're lying, so stop! Olive! Olive, you know where she took off to, don't you", David rose forward his hands in fists. He packed Olivia on her throat so that she could hardly breath. "ANSWER MY QUESTION, OLIVIA!"

"I-I... don't know..." She gasped for breath, coughing.

"I told you to STOP LYING", he yelled. With his other hand he punched her into the stomach. It hurt really bad. Later, Olivia would describe it twice as painful as the pains she had during her monthly period.

"I... re-eally don't know... I... sorry..." She kept coughing and gasping even harder caused by the kicks into her stomach. David let go of her.

"YOU!" He went for Rachel. Olivia gasped in pain, anger and scare. A picture filled her mind.

"_What is that, Mommy?"_

"_Oh, Rachel, give it to me!" Their mother managed to get the thing out of Rachel's hands._

"_Why can't I keep it?", Rachel asked, "it's pretty."_

"_Rachel, this is a gun. It belonged to your father."_

"_Another reason to keep it. May **I** keep it?" Olivia looked at her mother with huge green eyes. They were just like her fathers._

"_Girls, I told you no."_

"_But why? It's pretty", Rachel insisted._

"_Look, it's pretty, but dangerous. If you pull the trigger of this gun..."_

"_What's a trigger?"_

"_This thing, right here, that's the trigger, Liv, alright? Anyways, If you pull it and the gun is loaded it shoots. That's the way people get killed."_

"_COOL!"  
"Girls, that ain't cool", their mother sighed._

"_Is it loaded, Mommy?"_

"_Yes, my dear, it is. That's why you can't keep it. Two bullets. That's enough to kill two people, you know. But I promise, I'll keep it for you and when you turn 21 you can get it, Rach. I'll store it right here, you see?"_

The shelf in the living room.

Olivia rose to her knees and crawled through the room not witnessed by her stepfather, while her sister was crying from pain of struggle.

The rest was only a matter of seconds.

She could have killed two people with those bullets, but she didn't even kill one. In fact, she saved two lives that evening.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Reviews would be pretty cool. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately I do not own Leverage nor Fringe.**

1

Olivia Dunham-Sharp was 27 years old. She was in her second year of junior agency and she was doing really good. Today she was introducing some newbies, new additions who had just quit college, to Massive Dynamic. Since Massive Dynamic most likely belonged to her mother she liked doing the tour. At the end they often went for lunch or something.

"If you attend the FBI", she said while showing them around in the lower corridors, "You attend Massive Dynamic, too. During the last years Massive Dynamic has helped us solving some cases. The technology is necessary, especially for the Fringe Division... Yes?"

One of the newbies held up his hand asking: "Excuse me, but you seem quite young. Why is it you know so much about Massive Dynamic and the FBI anyways?"

"Well, it was me that got Massive Dynamic to cooperate with the FBI and the Fringe Division", Olivia said. She was always hoping that there wouldn't be the logical question to follow. She didn't like to reveal her relations to strangers.

"So how did that happen?"

Olivia sighed. "My name is Dunham-Sharp. You know, Sharp, like in Nina Sharp? Massive Dynamic is all hers."

"She's your mother in law!", one of the newbies guessed.

"No, I'm not married yet. Dunham is my birth name. She adopted me at six years old", Olivia told him. It was already too late for keeping the whole relation a secret.

"Really? That's... cool! You'll be very rich as soon as she's dead."

Olivia gave the student a shot look. "I don't want my mother to die, Sir."

"I... I didn't..."

"Liv!"

Everyone turned around to look at Nina Sharp. To FBI-trainees she was a legend. To Olivia she was the woman, who saved her from being put into foster care. In addition, Nina kept the search for Holly going. Olivia would never stop thanking her for that.

"What a pleasure to see you! I was just showing around some trainees", Olivia explained while being pulled into a close hug.

"I thought we had an appointment for lunch, dear?"

"Yes, of course we do. We were just finished... Will you find out yourself", she asked the trainees. All of them, especially the latest questioner, nodded and took off as fast as possible.

Nina laughed at the gesture.

"What?" Olivia felt a little embarrassed. Since she could remember it was hard for her to guess if Nina was laughing _at _or _with_ her. It was the same with crying, though. It was just harder for Olivia to read Nina. Actually, she could read almost everybody except her. At least she had been told so.

"I just..." Nina blinked her eye and looked up to the wall as if she would remember something. "You know, that shows so much of your personality. Sending them away on their own. You always think everyone is able to do everything and I love that idea."

"Well, maybe, because it's the truth?" Olivia raised an eyebrow making her adoptive mother laugh even more. "Come on, dear", Nina said picking Olivia's arm, "Let's go get some lunch. People start staring."

_She ran. She didn't stop. She would never return._

_It was evening when Holly was too exhausted for going on. Instead she found herself a nice place to take a rest. It was an old cave. She knew it. Realizing that she wasn't as far away as she wished she was Holly started crying._

_She cried until she slept._

_Holly was lucky. No one found her that night. She had gotten a lot more far than she thought she had. As she woke the other day her foot were full of blisters and hurt. But she knew it wasn't the time to cry about hurting feet._

_She walked the whole day until she arrived in another town. Yet again she felt exhausted even though it was only afternoon. She had stolen some money, because she knew she would get hungry sometime. Liv had showed her where he kept it._

_Holly didn't know whether she had much money or if it was simply a penny. She went into a little store. A woman was selling random food there. Holly put her money on the table and asked what she could buy for that. The woman herself wanted to know where Holly's mom was, but as Holly told her she was dead, she didn't say a word._

"_All I can give you for that is a half bar of chocolate, kitty", the woman said._

"_I'll take that", Holly answered._

_The kind woman gave her the whole bar and a bottle of water. "Tell your dad you should drink more. Your lips look like you haven't drunk something since two days."_

"_I'll tell him", Holly lied and left the store._

_She went into the forest, where she slept in a tree. She knew that if she slept under the tree she would be seen. She knew no one should see her._

_Holly parted her bar of chocolate and the water, but after a week it was all empty. She waited in her tree for two days. The day after she met Robyn Sanders._

It was Friday night and as usual Olivia and Rachel spent the evening with Nina. It was their tradition and they didn't want to quit it ever.

"So, Rachel, have you and Greg talked names already", Nina asked as they were dining.

Rachel smiled. She was seven months pregnant with her first child and a blast.

"We've considered Eddie for a boy. That was our grandfather's name", Rachel said.

"Actually, his name was Edward Oliver Dunham." Olivia was pretty sure about this since she was named after him.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, stubborn, I know. It's just... Edward doesn't fit our names. Greg, Rachel, Ella and Edward? Our names are kinda hip, but Edward is old. Eddie is just fine I guess."

"I think both names are nice", Nina told her making Rachel smile.

"It doesn't matter anyways", Olivia said, "Since it's gonna be a girl."

"_If _it's a girl we're naming her Emilia Holly."

Olivia was hyper sensible when it came to Holly. She didn't say a word. No one did.

"She isn't dead, Rachel", Olivia whispered finally.

"She's gone for almost twenty years now, Liv", Rachel answered anger in her voice. Nina crunched her teeth. She hated them fighting over their little sister.

"Girls..."

"It's twenty-one years, five months and four days", Olivia replied, "How could you even forget about that?"

"Counting the days she's missing doesn't make her come back."

"I'm not counting the days she's missing. I'm counting the days it takes for her to _come back_", she yelled.

"It's a nice thing honoring the people you love in your kids names", Nina said before Rachel could reply, "Remember the middle names I gave to you."

When Nina adopted them sixteen years ago she gave them middle names. From there one they were Rachel Lorraine and Olivia Beatrice Dunham-Sharp. Named after Nina's own grandmothers, Trish and Rory.

"But Holly isn't our grandma!"

"Don't be so stubborn, Liv! You know what happens to little girls her age when they run off. She's lucky if she's dead already", Rachel said angrily.

Olivia rose up. "I'm tired. I'll go home."

**I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews would be nice. :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Leverage nor Fringe.**

**A/N: I'm looking for someone, who'd like to beta read this story. Anyone volunteer? I'd be very happy. Thanks :)  
**

_Robyn was the kind of women you would always remember. Firstly, she was absolutely adorable with her wavy hazel hair and blue eyes. In Addition, her smile was so gorgeous everyone would die to smile this way. Robyn seemed so nice that Holly trusted her, when she met her in the woods._

_Holly fell off her tree, because she was too exhausted. She was starving and she hadn't had something to drink for... hours, days? She couldn't tell. Holly fell off her tree and was laying there on earth._

_Now I'll die, she thought, Isn't this a nice place to die? But yes it is..._

_She stayed in that position for some hours. Eyes opened, probably some bones broken from the fall. She didn't want to test for it. Then suddenly, it must have been evening already, she saw feet in front of her eyes. They were bare. The person who they belonged to apparently didn't wear shoes._

"_Hey! You!"_

_Holly whined and moved her head to look at the person. She was a woman._

_The woman sat down beside Holly. "Are you alright?"_

"_I... thirsty..."_

_The woman gave Holly a bottle of water. Within seconds she had drunken all of it. While Holly was drinking the woman inspected her hurt body._

"_I think you broke your leg. You should go to a hospital."_

"_No! No, I can't go to the city", Holly wanted to say, but she was too weak. All she said was: "No... no... can... cit...eee..."_

_The woman took her into her arms and carried her to a house. Holly hadn't recognized the house before, but it wasn't far away. It was here, in the woods. She put Holly in a bed and told her to sleep._

_Holly was too weak to say no. She took off to sleep soon._

**Sorry for it's shortness. I hope you liked it eitherway. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fringe nor Leverage.**

**livlookingforholly. 9:22 p.m.**

I've heard there was something you wanted to tell me?

**Anthonylookingforelizabeth. 9:23 p.m.**

!

**livlookingforholly. 9:23 p.m.**

Tell me!

Please.

**Anthonylookingforelizabeth. 9:25 p.m.**

I found Lizzy!

**livlookingforholly. 9:26 p.m.**

Really? That's great!** :) **How did that happen...? :?

**Anthonylookingforelizabeth. 9:28 p.m.**

I was browsing several of the common sites then I saw her picture. She was looking for her family. I told you she was given up for adoption, did I?!

**Livlookingforholly. 9:28 p.m.**

Couple of times :)

**Anthonylookingforelizabeth. 9:29 p.m.**

We talked on the phone already! She truly is my sister.

:) (Remembers me of Billy somehow, haha.)

**livlookingforholly. 9:30 p.m.**

:D

**Anthonylookingforelizabeth. 9:30 p.m.**

Anyways, we will meet. I just wanted to tell you: Set your hopes high.

I didn't think I would find her ever.

You will find your sister, Liv! Don't give up!

**Livlookingforholly. 9:33 p.m.**

I hope so.

**Anthonylookingforelizabeth. 9:33 p.m.**

I'll keep an eye open for a gracious blonde named Holly.

**Livlookingforholly. 9:34 p.m.**

Thanks, Tony.

**Just a little shorty to lead to the next chapters. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Leverage nor Fringe. But I do own Robyn.**

_Holly didn't go to the city. She slept for three days as Robyn told her. She added that Holly's leg actually was broken, but she would cure it herself._

"_You have to stay in the bed for two weeks, then we'll try if you're able to walk", she said._

_Robyn never mentioned the city again. Apparently, she had discovered things Holly would have rather kept a secret from the entire world._

"_You know", she once said, "My father was just like yours."_

_Holly didn't mention it had been her stepfather. It didn't matter either way. Her dad hadn't helped her so it was almost the same as he would have done it to her._

_She never told Robyn her real name, whether she trusted her deeply. When Robyn asked her the first time she told her she had forgotten her name. Robyn believed her._

"_If you lost it we should find you another one", she said._

_Robyn gave her a name book to find herself a name._

"_Maybe you will even find your name, who knows", she said._

_Of course, she found it. Robyn liked a lot of names. She told her that she liked Elizabeth since that had been her mother's name. She also liked Jenna, her sister's name._

"_What would you name a girl if you had one?" They had dinner. They always had dinner when they had question time. It was a rule they both obeyed with greatest pleasure._

_It took Robyn some minutes to make her mind._

"_I'd name her Margaret Daisy Lux", she then said, "Margaret after my grandmother, Reggie. Daisy like the flower and Lux means light. I'd call her Maggie. I think, that's cute."_

_Holly thought about those names, but she didn't like Margaret nor Daisy. Lux in Holly's eyes wasn't quite a name being that short._

"_What would you name a boy", Holly asked._

"_I'd name him Theodore Parker Lux", Robyn said, "Theodore means gift of god and Parker is the park's keeper. Lux I've already told you."_

"_Isn't Lux a girl's name?" That got Holly questioning._

"_It can be used on either boys or girls. Just like Robyn or Parker", Robyn said._

_Holly blinked her violet eyes. "Can I be called Parker then?"_

_Robyn blinked back with her sea blue eyes. "Well… yes. If you like it. It's a little boyish, though", she said._

"_I like it. What would you choose for a middle name if you had a girl and named her Parker", the new Parker asked._

"_Uhm… I think… Parker Theodora would be quiet nice or Parker Dorothy. Still I like Lux. I think Parker Theodora Lux would be cute", Robyn said._

"_So that's my name then: Parker Theodora Lux."_

_And that's when Holly Dunham died._

**Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fringe nor Leverage.**

Olivia was working hard those days. Either in crime or in the search for her sister.

It was hopeless. She knew right from the beginning that of 1000 girls missing 2 would be found via internet research. Her friend Tony had found his sister, Elizabeth. She was happy for him, she really was, but still she couldn't get rid of the jealousy.

She wanted Holly back so bad.

Olivia didn't ask for help. She didn't want to seem weak. She was strong. She had to be to find her baby sister. She knew she could find her.

Nina hired someone to make an reconstruction of how Holly would look like at age 16. This was nine years ago. Olivia was in love with that picture. She had it on her night table, which appeared like a shrine sincerely featuring all pictures of young Holly she had.

The hardest thing for her was that she didn't know if Holly lived. She could be dead. Her stepfather didn't say what he had done to Holly since no one could tell what he did. They brought him into prison for killing her, but he insisted he hadn't. He wrote birthday cards to Olivia every single year to make her know he was still out there waiting for revenge. It didn't scare her. She knew he was imprisoned and he would stay where he was until he'd die or Holly would be found.

Anyways, when Olivia got home on Saturday evening she was absolutely exhausted. Though she pulled some huge things that week she felt like she hadn't done anything. It made her feel sick.

As usually she went to sit in front of her computer waiting for someone knowing something about Holly. It was hard, but she would never give up. She couldn't.

Not really surprisingly she had several e-mails. Spams among with advertisement, some were from her sister Rach, another one from her love interest / partner John. They were the most amusing and dirty she usually got.

Olivia reached for the photobox on her coffee table. She looked at old pictures whenever she felt lonely and loss. Just like today. Rachel had been a beautiful child. Olivia felt bad. She felt like she should answer one of Rachel's e-mails or call her.

"Hello! This is Greg, Rachel... and Ella! We're out of office so leave a message!"

Olivia chuckled. She never knew what to say in a message, but she didn't want to call Rachel on her mobile phone. Most likely she had already lost it again anyways.

"Er... hi, Rachel. This is Liv. See, I'm sorry what I said to you yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just... well, you know, Holly turns 25 next week and it gets my goat she's going to celebrate it without us... it would be great if you could call me back. Good night."

Olivia yawned. It had been a harsh week.

**Shorty, again. I'm sorry. :P**


End file.
